


The Eyes of a Lover

by Arielphf



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Digital Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielphf/pseuds/Arielphf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an illustration for a story written by Lady Norbert called 'Triumvirate' - and it is available on ff.net at the following link - <a href="http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7899013/1/">Triumvirate</a></p><p>I hadn't drawn Royai before but her story inspired me to do this.  I kind of like this pair... :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eyes of a Lover




End file.
